bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Minoru Mineta
|birthday = October 8 |age = 15 |gender = Male |height = 108 cm (3' 6½") |weight = |hair = Purple and Black |eye = Black |quirk = Pop Off |status= Alive unfortunately |birthplace = Kanagawa Prefecture |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. |teams = Team Rat Bitch Pervert (Leader) |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |image gallery = Yes |voice = Ryō Hirohashi |eng voice = Brina Palencia }} is a student at U.A. training to become a Pro Hero. LAY OFF MY WIFE MOMO THIS ONE'S FOR YOU ADMIN B Appearance Minoru is very tiny, being much shorter than most of the characters. He has a big head with large eyes and hair resembling grapes. His Hero Costume is very simplistic, having a purple shirt and mask with a yellow cape, pants, boots and gloves. Personality Minoru is perverted to the point of infamy, which makes him unpopular with the girls and even some of the boys, who consider his interests and mannerisms depraved. When an opportunity to peep at the girls arises, Minoru becomes very determined to take it, although this often leads to painful results. He can also be very hypocritical, criticizing others for perceived perverted behavior even if they turn out to be misunderstandings. His interest in women is one of his motivations to become a hero, alongside general popularity. Minoru easily freaks out in moments of great stress or fear, acting in an impulsive way, crying when the situation doesn't look favorable and abusing his Quirk recklessly, to the point of hurting himself in the process. He is quite unashamed of those traits, openly admitting them out loud. Minoru has a habit of rubbing salt in people's wounds, both accidently and intentionally. Despite all of this, he is shown to actually be surprisingly intelligent, able to score very high on tests, and being in the top half of class 1A's grades, despite being considered a slacker by the majority of the class. Additionally, he is quite capable of coming up with creative and competent strategies in order to achieve victory, as seen when he fought against Midnight. He is capable of growing from his previous especinces and becoming braver. He also seems capable of deceiving even a Pro Hero like Midnight to help succeed with his plans. He is capable of pushing through his flaws when the need arises. Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Minoru first appeared sitting in homeroom when Shota Aizawa entered the room. He watched Mezo Shoji do the grip strength test and later was shown utilizing his quirk during the sideways jump test. Battle Trial Arc Minoru was paired with Momo Yaoyorozu, much to his joy. He, along with the rest of his classmates, watched Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo fight each other. At the end of the trials, Minoru commented on how cool All Might was. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc At the U.S.J., Minoru watches as villains invade the building. Minoru tries to evacuate with his class, but after one of the villains warp everyone to different areas of the Ultimate Space and Jams, Minoru end up in the flood area along with Izuku and Tsuyu Asui. He is then saved by Tsuyu who throws him onto the boat. Minoru thinks that the villains would never be able to kill All Might and says that he will come to save the day. Tsuyu tells him that the villains wouldn't go through all this trouble if they didn't know how to kill him and that they would torture them to death, which intern frightens Minoru. After Izuku says that they have to fight to win, Minoru is surprised and shocked at his statement. Minoru questions Izuku's decision to fight as their opponents are villains who could kill All Might saying that his idea is self-contradicting. He then suggests that their best decision is to wait for the Heroes of U.A. to show up. After Minoru explains his Quirk, he gets a silent reaction from Izuku and Tsuyu, causing him to wail about his Quirk not being suited to combat. When one of the villains splits the boat in half, Minoru uses his Quirk in despair, which Izuku tells him to stop. After Izuku uses Delaware Smash on the water's surface, Minoru is grabbed by Tsuyu along with Izuku. He then begins throwing his sticky substance at the converging water. This causes the sticky substance to be converged with the villains, causing them to be stuck together by Minoru's Quirk, defeating them as they are unable to battle. Minoru then escapes with Izuku and Tsuyu, with Tsuyu telling him that he did a great job. Tsuyu then asks what they should do next, reminding them that Shota is at the central plaza holding off the large group of villains. Minoru protests, but ends up heading to the central plaza with Izuku and Tsuyu to try and assist Shota, but when they arrive, he is horrified to see Shota badly beaten due to the work of a monstrous villain and further asks Izuku if they really should do something. When the villains surprisingly decide to retreat, Minoru is happy to hear it, hugging Tsuyu in the process and attempting to touch her breasts, but he is pushed back into the water by her for getting too close. Tomura, however, notices the trio and attempts to kill both Minoru and Tsuyu after being initially interrupted by Shota from doing so. Then, suddenly, All Might appears, with Minoru being ecstatic to see him. He is then rescued by All Might along with Izuku and Tsuyu. All Might entrusts the trio with the unconscious Shota, who they carry to safety as Minoru cheers for All Might all the while. After the battle with the League of Villains is over, Minoru is seen with his class, showing worry about Shota's condition when told by Naomasa Tsukauchi about the seriousness of his injuries.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21, Page 7 Sports Festival Arc Once the Obstacle Race begins, Minoru is seen trying to get past the narrow gate. He manages to avoid having his feet frozen by Shoto Todoroki. Minoru tries to attack Shoto with his new move, but a robot punches him and he is sent reeling back. He eventually manages to finish the race while holding onto Momo's back, much to his happiness but to Momo's disgust. He places 18th, allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Minoru is then seen asking Mezo if he can team up with him, which he allows. After the Human Cavalry Battle begins, Minoru is seen on Mezo's back hiding behind his tentacles using his Quirk against Izuku and his team. Minoru then orders Mezo to attack Izuku and Shoto's teams. Mezo charges, but Denki releases a huge amount of electricity, electrocuting Minoru and his teammates. Shoto then freezes Mezo's legs, stopping Mezo in his tracks. After the Human Cavalry Battle ends, Minoru and his team fail to qualify for the final event. Minoru is seen eating lunch during the noonday break. Afterwards, he and Denki trick the girls of Class 1-A into doing the cheering battle, saying it is a message from their homeroom teacher. After the girls of Class 1-A walk out in their cheer leading outfits, Minoru and Denki hold thumbs up in their success. After Shoto defeats Izuku, Minoru along with Ochako, Tenya and Tsuyu go to Kango's office to see Izuku. However, Minoru is forced to leave as Kango states that Izuku is going to undergo surgery.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 40 Minoru along with his class watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Minoru is in class. During the Hero Informatics period after Shota reveals the Pro Hero nominations, Minoru comments to Izuku that they got none and was afraid of it. Afterwards, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero names. Minoru writes down and reveals his Hero name: .Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Minoru is given a list of 40 work places in order to choose a work place that he wants to train at. Minoru states that he wants his work place to be with Mount Lady, causing Tsuyu to think that he is having unclean thoughts, to which Minoru denies this accusation. On the day of the work place training, Minoru is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the work place of his choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 The workplace training comes to an end and Minoru returns to U.A. In Class 1-A, Minoru talks to Denki about his workplace experience, telling him that he knows the true nature of women now.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Minoru is in the boys' locker room, having changed into his school uniform. Afterwards, Minoru finds a hole in the wall and becomes excited that the hole will let him see the girls' locker room. Tenya reprimands Minoru for his behavior, but Minoru decides to look through the hole anyway. Minoru excitedly takes a peek through the hole. However, Minoru's eye is stabbed by Kyouka's earphone plug.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59 End of Term Test Arc One week before the end of term test, Minoru smugly remarks that there is also an exercise test, sarcastically saying that it will be tough (only because he doesn't have low grades), much to Mina and Denki's annoyance that Minoru doesn't have such a low grade. On the day of the exercise test, Mr. Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers for their exercise test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Minoru is paired with Hanta and they must face Midnight in their test exercise. Minoru, Hanta and Midnight arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Midnight explains the 30-minute test; Minoru and Hanta must either handcuff her or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Minoru struggles against Midnight due to Hanta falling asleep because of Midnight's Quirk, Somnambulist.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 64 Unable to do anything, Minoru begins running away.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 66 Minoru is continuing to run away from his opponent while Midnight is sitting at the escape gate with a sleeping Hanta on her lap, much to Minoru's jealousy. Minoru overhears that everyone is passing and begins questioning why he wanted to become a Hero in the first place. Minoru says that he wanted to become a Hero in order to be admired and become cool. Suddenly, Minoru is whipped by Midnight who has decided to chase after Minoru. Minoru tries speaking but stops when he realizes that the moment he opens his mouth, he will become susceptible to Midnight's sleeping gas. Minoru continues running away and admits that his experience in U.A. has changed his perspective about his reasoning for becoming a Hero; he wants to become a Hero not to be admired but to become a cool Hero. Midnight criticizes Minoru for running away. However, Minoru tells Midnight that his cowardice and his lack of courage was all part of his plan to lure Midnight away from the escape gate and Hanta, all in the name of becoming a cool Hero. Minoru charges at Midnight with Hanta's tape wrapped around his mouth to prevent him from inhaling Midnight's sleeping gas. As Midnight whips at him, Minoru uses his move Grape Rush (which involves throwing the sticky substance from his head at the opponent while running towards them); Minoru's move hits Midnight, causing Midnight to become stuck in place which allows Minoru to run past her. Izuku and Recovery Girl praise Minoru's plan for luring away Midnight and then sticking her in place with his Quirk so that the sleeping gas wouldn't reach him. Minoru takes off the tape, grabs Hanta and drags him out of the escape gate with him, allowing them to pass the practical exam.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67 Back in class at U.A., Minoru is happy to hear Hanta admitting that it was thanks to Minoru that they passed the practical exam; Minoru shows a smug look of satisfaction on his face. Minoru learns that he passed the written test and will go to the forest lodge which is a boot camp along with his classmates. Minoru along with his class go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. At the shopping center, Minoru wonders where he can find peeping goods and drills.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun.On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isn’t at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. Mandalei explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who don’t arrive there by 12:30 pm won’t be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixiebob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Koji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shoto, Tenya, and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 After Izuku, Tenya, Shoto, and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. The journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around 8 hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 PM in the evening. Pixiebob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. On the boys' side of the bath, Minoru notes that the bath schedules for the males and females have overlapped and as a result, the females of Class 1-A are also at the hot springs. Tenya demands Minoru to restrain himself. However, Minoru is unable to contain his desires and begins scaling the wall to look on the other side. As he reaches the top, Kota appears and pushes Minoru down, telling Minoru to learn how to be a decent human before aiming to be a Hero; Minoru curses Kota as he begins falling back down. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 Hideout Raid Arc Hero License Exam Arc Quirk and Abilities Pop Off (もぎもぎ Mogimogi): Minoru's Quirk allows him to produce and pull ball shaped objects from his head. The duration of its adhesive quality is determined by his overall health. He can pull a large amount of these objects from his head; however, if he overuses it, it can cause bleeding. *'Grape Rush': Minoru rushes towards the enemy and throws lots of his sticky objects at the enemy while running toward them, sticking the enemy in place and allowing Minoru to rush past them. Equipment Hero Outfit: Minoru's hero outfit was made with the purpose of letting him use his Quirk without it sticking to it. *'The Grape Face mask:' This equipment is a simple facemask that covers almost all of Minoru's face and leaves the top of his head exposed so that he can grab his grapes like hairs. *'The Gloves that Pluck:' This equipment were made using the special substance that exudes from Minoru's scalp, this was to prevent his grapes from sticking to them. However this is only for the palms of the gloves. *'The Grape Pants:' This equipment was design to have nubs that look like a pattern were would modeled after his grape like hair and have almost the same stickiness as them. This was so that he could hold small objects on his person *'The Minoru Mantle:' This equipment was originally desired to flutter in the wind, however, the designers decided to make it shorter so that it wouldn't get stuck on his hair. Battles Relationships Izuku Midoriya Izuku is a fellow student of Minoru's in Class 1-A. Minoru has come to admire Izuku for his acts of heroism and for believing in his abilities as a hero, although he is somewhat skeptical at first of Izuku's determination. The two have become friends, particularly following their battle together against the Villain Alliance. Tsuyu Asui Tsuyu is frequently seen together with Minoru, although she constantly punishes him for perverted behavior or insensitive comments. Tsuyu most often hits Minoru with her tongue. However, the two seem to be on friendly terms, to a degree. Momo Yaoyorozu Minoru is greatly attracted to Momo due to her womanly figure while she can't stand him for his perverted behavior. Denki Kaminari Due to their shared interest in girls, Denki and Minoru frequently hang out with each other. They both once played a prank on the Class 1-A girls during the Sports Festival, tricking them into wearing cheerleading outfits for their amusement. They've also talked about other things, such as potential Super Moves that they might develop. Trivia *Minoru is student No.19 in Class 1-A. *Minoru ranked 19th during Shota Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. *Minoru's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Minoru ranked 18th in the First Popularity Poll **Minoru ranked 31st in the Second Popularity Poll, much to his despair. *His name contains the kanji for and . The word "Minoru" means "to bear fruit", and is written with the same kanji in his name. *Minoru's favorite things are girls. * Minoru ranks 9th in Class 1-A's Grades.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Quotes *(To himself) "I was wrong. Ever since coming here... and practically dying... I finally get it! Being a hero doesn't make you cool... they're heroes '''because' they're cool!"''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67, Page 13 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Kanagawa